<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La señora de Gluskin. by Toporouseka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212887">La señora de Gluskin.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka'>Toporouseka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romace, Sexual Violence, Suspenso, Terror, Tragic Romance, Violation, trapito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon Park es un doncel que trabajó en un hospital psiquiátrico como ingeniero de software pero al ser testigo de los horribles experimentos decidió romper su contrato de confidencialidad, pidiendo ayuda a un periodista, las cosas se complican ya que los pacientes toman el lugar, al lograr escapar y entregar las suficientes evidencias en contra de la corporación Murkoff, regresó a casa con su hermana Lisa y sus dos pequeños bebés, creyendo haber salido del psiquiátrico a salvo. </p><p>Pero Eddie Gluskin logró sobrevivir para poder reclamar a su "mujer". +🔞⚠</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1: "Mi novia."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Outlast fue desarrollado y publicado por Red Barrels Inc, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mias.</p><p>Voy aclarar que aquí hay 3 sexos hombres, mujeres y donceles. </p><p>Gracias por darle una oportunidad y disculpen las faltas de ortografía sin mas que agregar disfruten.</p><p>🚨⚠️Advertencia 2⚠️🚨:</p><p>⚠️+🔞 La historia a continuación es para un público adulto y de amplio criterio, igualmente mencionó que tendrá narrada escenas explícitas y puede tener relación tóxica, que no podrían ser de su agrado.⚠️</p><p>↗️&gt;Se recomienda retirarse si es muy sensible a este tipo de historias ficticias pero si deseas continuar es bajo tu propio criterio.&lt;↗️</p><p>🔴 &gt;El yaoi no es real, no debe ser imitado y si toca algo que se ve malo es porque es malo.&lt;🔴</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Eddie considera a Waylon como mujer debido a que es doncel, así que no perderá su "salchicha. "</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waylon solo necesita poder saltar para llegar al otro lado, está asustado por que lo están persiguiendo, reunió la suficiente fuerza para saltar y al creer que lo había logrado pues solo tenia que lograr subir por completo a la tabla en la cual se sostenía, pero está se había roto y con eso terminó bruscamente hacia abajo.</p><p>En ese momento recordó a su familia sobre todo a sus dos pequeños bebés que lo esperaban en casa y que su hermana Lisa le hizo favor de cuidarlos en lo que salió a trabajar al hospital. Waylon Park es un doncel, su cabello era corto de color castaño y de ojos marrones, quién había creído haber conseguido un trabajo bastante normal y buen pagado, lo suficiente para poder mantener a su familia. Su ex novio lo había abandonado después de dos años de vivir juntos, solo le había dejado una carta explicando que no estaba listo para ser padre y con eso no volvió a verle más.</p><p>Después de un tiempo nacieron sus gemelos e inmediatamente buscó un trabajo para poder mantenerse. Lo encontró en una corporación y parecía bastante común, algo que podía hacer ya que había estudiado para ingeniería de software. Pero se llevó la sorpresa de que hacían experimentos inhumanos con los pacientes del psiquiátrico, obligado a seguir trabajando como si nada y fue más su conciencia que no le permitió permanecer callado, escribiendo un correo a un periodista a investigar sobre el asunto, pero fue descubierto y fue encarcelado, pero ocurrió un evento que permitió que los pacientes tomaran el control del lugar, ahora se encontraba corriendo por su vida para poder escapar.</p><p>Al llegar al piso tuvo que soportar el dolor y reponerse con rapidez, ya que escuchó a los pacientes hablar de un Gluskin, que se lo ofrecerían para que no los torturarán a ellos. Eso fue suficiente para irse con cuidado y en silencio, tambaleante fue con su cámara. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo llegando a ver una escena bastante perturbadora ya que era un cuerpo mutilado y manejado para que representara el labor de parto, fue demasiado, así que sin fijarse demasiado paso más adentro, llegando al área de costura, con la ayuda de la visión nocturna continuo hasta toparse con una puerta, forcejeo un poco, pero retrocedió asustado al ver del otro lado a alguien atreves del cristal-¡Darling!-el tipo era bastante aterrador y lo miraba de una manera muy profunda, hasta alegre. Vestía bastante elegante para estar en el manicomio, pero tenía detalles visibles en las costuras, haciendo en evidencia de que el mismo lo había hecho.</p><p>-¿Te eh asustado? Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención-escucho entre la oscuridad, tembló ligeramente, aunque parecía bastante sincero, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un lunático prefirió escapar lo más lejos que pudiera dé el-¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tu cara se me hace bastante familiar-escucho lo que dijo y con el miedo lo había olvidado, era aquel hombre que le suplico por su ayuda y el simplemente dio la vuelta, pudo haberle ayudado, pero por el miedo no lo hizo. Continúo intentando iniciar una conversación, no hablo ni una sola palabra, escondiéndose para salir por la puerta que abrió, saliendo corriendo.</p><p>Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y al ir adentrándose pudo ver varios diseños de vestido de novia, entonces comenzó a escuchar una melodía, el hombre estaba cantando-When i was boy my mother often said to me get married boy and see how happy you will be...-eso le puso bastante nervioso y corrió lo más que pudo a una salida, esquivando grandes objetos de las puertas.</p><p>Hasta que finalmente lo encontró-¡Darling!-vio cómo iba hacia él, su corazón acelero de pavor, moviendo las piernas lo más veloz que se pudieran mover-¡Podrías ser tan hermosa!-no sabía si por la presión del momento no escuchaba bien pero se había referido a él como ella ¿Lo está confundiendo con una mujer?Continúo su búsqueda de una salida lo más presuroso, dejándole poco tiempo para pensar sobre el asunto-¡Quiero que tengas a mi bebe!-vio un ascensor y con eso una escaleras, brinco de inmediato empezando a bajar pero tal fue su suerte que las dichosas escaleras se rompieron-¡Oh, dios! ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime que estas bien! Odiaría la idea de que estas sufriendo sin mí-su pierna había sufrido una lesión bastante grave-¿Por qué te harías algo asi? ¿Prefieres... morir que estar conmigo? ¡Entonces muere!-vio como desapareció de su vista y suspiro un momento, aliviado de que se fuera y al dar unos pasos cojeando, el elevador se movió, permitiendo que subiera.</p><p>-¿Qué has...? ¡Ja! Entonces, continuemos-ese hombre volvió, hasta parecía no haberse ido nunca y empezó a cojear porque correr no le era posible, su pierna parecía muy afectada por la caída. Llego a un lugar sin salida, con la mirada intento ver algún modo de escapar, su cojera era bastante grave, pero intento moverse lo que pudo para seguir buscando, su reparación se volvió más acelerado, no había alguna forma, se acaba el tiempo y le dejo sin opciones, ocultándose en un casillero, implorando que no lo descubriera-¡Esa parte de ti que el mundo ve, creen que eres perfecta, como dios lo quiso!-al oírlo confirmo su teoría, el creía que era una mujer ¿Qué pasaría ahora con él?-¡Incluso esos imbéciles y lunáticos lo ven! ¡Tienes algo especial, en la superficie!-se acercaba, continuaba hablándole, hasta que finalmente, lo había atrapado y movió el casillero con él, lo arrastra hacia otro lado.</p><p>Se disculpaba de su comportamiento, que en cuanto todo termine seria otro hombre o eso decía, pero seguía actuando de manera aterradora, pero a la vez hablaba como de esos esposos que golpeaban a sus esposas, prometiendo que no lo volvería hacerlo pero eso no era verdad, no podía ni hablar del susto que tenía, respiraba lo más lento que podía para mantenerse sereno, pero le era imposible ya que lo había atrapado Eddie, así siguió hasta que lo llevo a un lugar bastante horrible y olía bastante mal, era desagradable-Quiero una familia, un legado ¡Ser el padre que nunca tuve! ¡Nunca dejare que les pase nada a nuestros hijos! No como...¡Toma cariño! ¡Esto te ayudara a relajarte!-lo expuso al gas para adormilarlo, hasta que fuera el siguiente.</p><p>Entre que recuperaba o no lo conciencia, veía las cosas atroces que hacía a los varones, pero al estar medio inconsciente no podía reaccionar como era debido. Pero al despertar era su turno, lo tomo con dureza para obligarlo a salir-Por favor no me obligues a usar la violencia contigo...no quiero lastimarte-lo llevo a su mesa para hacerle lo mismo que a los otros, le iba a cortar su parte.</p><p>Eddie empezó a forcejear para retirarle la ropa y por supuesto, había ganado ya que era el sexo débil, le retiro la camisa viendo algo bastante distinto de los demás cuerpos de sus otras prototipo de novias, bueno ex, tenía el pecho tan perfecto, tal cual lucía maravilloso, quizás no sería tan malo tener una mujer plana-¡Oh Darling! ¡Vaya sorpresa!-consiguió con mucho esfuerzo bajarle el pantalón, ella ya era perfecta, tal y como esta-¡Eh encontrado a mi novia perfecta! ¡Pero siempre lo haz sido! ¡¡Ni si quiera yo podría hacer a alguien tan hermosa como tu!!-Waylon, quedo en silencio, está a su merced y completamente desnudo. Talvez, al ver sus rasgos no tan masculinos, propios de un doncel, lo había hecho pensar que era una mujer, quizá era la primera vez que veía uno pero no se atrevería a preguntarle-¿Cómo te llamas mi pequeña florecilla?-le sonrió con picardía y a la vez con ternura.</p><p>-Way...Waylon-contesto por miedo a que le fuera hacer algo, tenía que ser cuidadoso y ver la oportunidad de poder escapar en mejores condiciones o por lo menos con ropa. Pero busco por el cuarto su video cámara, quedo dentro del casillero, regresaría después, no había arriesgado su pellejo por nada y sintió como fue jalado con brusquedad para llevarlo hacia otra recamara, en donde había un vestido blanco y con ello le ofreció la prenda-Yo no uso vestido...-contesto de inmediato, era un doncel no una mujer.</p><p>-Darling, por favor-gruño aun sonriente y eso le causo el suficiente terror para cambiar de opinion, sin opciones vio cómo se colocó el vestido-¡Estas tan hermosa como imagine mi bella Waylon!-se inclinó, buscando entre sus cosas, sacando una pequeña cajita con una sortija que ni idea sabia en donde lo había sacado-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-podría oírse y verse bastante romántico si no fuera porque le está casi clavando un cuchillo para que acepte ser su novia.</p><p>-Si-con eso nuevamente le sujeto por la mano, colocando su anillo en su dedo y sin opciones lo llevo a lo que parecía una iglesia en donde estaba un sacerdote bastante aterrador, aunque ya ni sabía si sorprenderse de eso, Eddie tenia urgencia por casarse y no se daría el lujo de perder el tiempo ya que al fin había conseguido a su novia, deseada.</p><p>Con eso fue arrastrado hacia haya para continuar una ceremonia y sin mucho alarde, los habían casado-Ahora eres la señora de Gluskin-le tomo de los cachetes a la fuerza y le obligo a besarse, era bastante incómodo y sin previo aviso, lo tomo para cargarlo hacia afuera, sabía lo que seguía y no quería tener que llegar a esos extremos. No quería hacerlo con ese lunático pero a pesar de su forcejeo el siguió caminado hasta llevarlo a lo que era su recamara, esta ansioso de poder probar a su novia, tanto fue su búsqueda y al fin la había encontrado-Hogar, dulce hogar mi pequeña Darling...-.</p><p>Waylon intento zafarse-¡No, por favor! ¡¡No!!-patea lo más fuerte que pudo sin importar cuanto duela su pie herido, incluso clavo lo más fuerte que pudo sus uñas en sus brazos para que le soltara, pero Eddie no iba a detenerse lo iba hacer, en su cabeza era otra cosa, su amada le estaba esperando y quería su semilla para tener a sus bebes, levanto su vestido y de un solo golpe entro en el-¡¡AHH!!-le sujeto con fuerza de la cabeza y lo volteo, quedando boca abajo, dejándolo sin opción de movimiento y no tenía nada que pudiera hacer para detener esa pesadilla, más que dejar hacer lo que quisiera en su cuerpo y solo lloraba para que todo terminara rápido.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato, se había dormido el lunático y con eso, Waylon empezó a escapar de él, no tenia tiempo para dudar, sus hijos lo están esperando, afuera y no podía dejarse deprimir por haber sido obligado a tener relaciones con él, por sus niños tenía que escapar, ser valiente y continuar. Corrió con el vestido puesto, ya que no se daría el lujo de perder el tiempo en buscar una prenda apropiada-¡¡DARLING!! ¡¡NO ME DEJES!! ¡¡SERE MAS BUENO CONTIGO!! ¡¡PERDONAME!! ¡¡NO ME DEJES!!-le grito Eddie pero eso le dio más ganas de correr lejos, regresando al lugar en donde dejo su cámara y continúo su escape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Corrió y corrió, dejando atrás los gritos persistentes de "el novio", hasta que finalmente había logrado salir con vida y de una sola pieza, con su evidencia. Vio un auto aparcado enfrente del hospital, sin dudarlo se subió para poder por fin irse de ese lugar. Sonrió a no más poder, está feliz de haber escapado y ahora podría ver a sus hijos.</p><p>Creyó que había ganado, pero al difundir lo que había pasado, de inmediato fue atacado por la compañia para desfavorecerlo y sin opciones tomo a sus bebes para desaparecer.</p><p>Pero sin saberlo Eddie también había logrado a escapar, gracias a que lo estaba buscando, vio algo extraño moverse, flotando entre los pasillos, pero está buscando a su ahora esposa, así que no podía ver a mas a detalle. Después de días lo había podido encontrar, después de todo era lo suficientemente listo para poder hacerlo y quedo bastante sorprendido al ver a dos bebes con ella-¡¡Mi familia!! ¡¡Ella tuvo que irse para tener a mis bebes!!-continúo con su fantasía y con eso se dio más cuerda de recuperar a su esposa, lo había logrado, su familia perfecta está a tan solo unos pasos, solo tenía que reclamarla ahora, por fin sería feliz, tal y como lo había dicho su madre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2: "Nuevo comienzo."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Outlast fue desarrollado y publicado por Red Barrels Inc, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mias.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waylon Park sabia que al exponer la corporación Murkof, tendria que escapar sin dejar rastro, fue un riesgo que asumió, ya que la empresa no dejaría que ensucie su nombre un simple doncel, manchando su imagen declarando como un enfermo mental que necesita ayuda médica urgente. Tuvo que esconderse en su propia casa hasta asegurarse que pensaran que ya había abandonado el país, todos sus ahorros se fueron en la compra de una casa y un negocio, la cabaña se encontraba bastante lejana, del pequeño pueblo que es desconocido, ahi se encontraba su comercio en donde planea poner un ciber cafe, si bastante irónico para alguien que estudió en sistemas.</p><p>Ni si quiera le dijo a su unica familiar, su hermana Lisa, sobre su paradero y era lo mejor, no queria meterla en ese problema y solo esperaba esperanzado que la corporación lo diera por muerto.</p><p>Todo lo que tomó fue a sus dos bebés, y ahora podia respirar un poco tranquilo, ya que habia logrado escapar a salvo con sus pequeños. Apenas tenia una semana, y en ese tiempo por el momento había terminado de acomodar su nuevo hogar, ser un doncel con hijos le limitaba mucho su tiempo pero no era imposible.</p><p>Conoció a otras personas del pueblo, al estar en un lugar chico, todo el mundo se conoce. Por el momento las mujeres ancianas del pueblo tenían cierto interés de saber mas de el y sobre todo a su esposo, ya que habia llegado con hijos. Asumiendo que era casado y posiblemente el llegaría después, eran señoras que tenían pensamientos a la antigua.</p><p> </p><p>Empujaba el carrito en donde dormian con tranquilidad sus niños-Bien, ahora sigue arreglar el negocio, se que es algo estresante mudarse y acomodar a cada rato pero esto sera lo último-sus hijos se llaman Daniel y Johnny, por suerte habian sacado sus rasgos, cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Eran buenos niños, algo dormilones, de hecho esperaba que fueran niñas pero tampoco era tan malo tener varones, solo esperaba que cuando fueran mas grandes no jueguen muy rudo, y quizás en un futuro tenga la oportunidad de conocer a un buen hombre y poder tener a una pequeñita después.</p><p>Abrio el negocio, dejando a sus niños en medio del lugar-Es un poco obscuro, quizas si quito los periódicos de los vidrios se vea mejor-hizo lo que dijo, quito el papel que obstruye la luz del sol.</p><p>Y al tener mas iluminado, pequeño lugar esta por completo vacio, solo tenía latas de pintura para comenzar a pintar. Aun no compraba las máquinas que necesitaba, ya que necesitaba poder arreglar los detalles antes de poner cualquier cosa y no dañar el equipo.</p><p>-Solo espero que no me tarde en pintar el pasillo-rio, mientras abria la lata y tomo una brocha para comenzar a humedecerla para comenzar a pintar. El color era blanco, bastante neutral, ya que no podia decidirse por los varios colores que le intentó vender el comerciante-Sera mejor apurarme, no quiero quedarme hasta la anochecer-.</p><p> </p><p>Al ponerse pintar, el sonido de la puerta le llamó la atención-Hola mi nombre es Demian, disculpa mi intromisión pero quería saludarlo y darle la bienvenida, soy el vecino del puesto de enfrente-el varón sonrió de manera amistosa y le extendió su mano para formalizar el saludo. Su cabello era rojo, peinado hacia atrás y tenia los ojos verdes, parece estar en forma, bueno era de esperarse si su negocio era un gimnasio.</p><p>Demian admiraba la belleza del doncel de lejos, desde hace una semana lo había visto pero nunca se había dado la oportunidad adecuada para presentarse. Y finalmente hoy se habia dado la oportunidad para saludarlo y al verlo de cerca quedó bastante atraído por el, y al verlo sonreír le gustó mucho más, no había muchas mujeres o donceles guapos en la ciudad.</p><p>Waylon, respondió el saludo al sostener su mano-Oh gracias, un gusto me Llamo Waylon y estos son mis dulces niños Daniel y Johnny-camino hacia la carreola para enseñarle sus hijos.</p><p>Se sorprendió al ver que eran exactamente iguales y bueno también que viniera con dos paquetes incluidos, aunque talvez sea casado-¡Oh valla son gemelos! ¡Un gusto peques! Bueno, si algún día necesitas ejercitarte puedes venir a verme o bueno o yo podría verte a ti, tengo que irme pero fue un gusto conocerlos...adios-el pelirrojo, se despidió con la intención de poder siguiendo conocer hasta saber si era casado o no.</p><p>El ingeniero, quedó bastante atontado, quizás era su imaginación pero parecía coquetear con el-Aterriza Waylon...solo fue amable, imaginaciones mías-se auto contestó y con eso volvió a su actividad anterior.</p><p> </p><p>Sin pensarlo, Waylon era vigilado por alguien, Eddie finalmente  había encontrado a su bella esposa. Fue difícil pero el novio y ahora marido estaba muy apegado en encontrarla, apesar de su inestimable personalidad, al conseguir finalmente a su esposa lo hacía actuar aparentemente como una persona normal. Hace muchos años desde la última vez que veía la luz del día y no era tan malo, es decir si lo comparaba con su antigua casa, pero al estar afuera tuvo que pensar una forma de encontrar a su amor verdadero.</p><p>Pero también tenia que sobrevivir al mundo real, le habia prometido a su mujer que cambiaría, que ya no habría más violencia, bueno si es que no lo ponían de mal humor, pero Roma no se hizo en un día, realmente intenta contener su lado violento. Y con ello, empezó por buscar ganar dinero, fue fácil ya que había putas que lo molestaban intentando insinuarse pero el era un hombre de una sola mujer, de su hermosa Waylon, al deshacerse de esas malas mujeres encontraba dinero en sus bolsillos, con ello sobrevivió un tiempo.</p><p>E incluso su enorme cicatriz empezaba por curarse, lo cual le ayudaba bastante para hacerse pasar por desaparecido y retomar su antiguo empleo como costurero de vestuario, al no ser tan formal el trabajo no le pedían papeles y con ello empezó a mantenerse en lo que encontraba pistas de su esposa. En eso encontró una pista al oír su nombre por televisión y con ello supo su antiguo hogar, al llegar no había nadie, pasó días y noches esperando en el auto que se encontraba muy bien escondido entre los arbustos.</p><p>Finalmente vio actividad en la casa parecía que alguien estaba sacando algo y era su bella esposa con un gran bulto entre manos, parecía esconderlo, lucia muy asustada y recordó que las noticias lo habían descrito como un enferma mental-Quizas es la razón por la cual salió corriendo, pobrecita, pero esta vez tendré las debidas precauciones para que no te alteres y mantenerte a salvo mi darling-.</p><p> </p><p>Al llegar perdió su rastro pero en esa semana, lo buscó entre las personas que habitaban en el pequeño pueblo y finalmente, lo encontró pintando un lugar, lucia bastante mejor, menos alterada, talvez era por el sitio, lucia bastante tranquilo y pintoresco. La atardecer había terminado y con ello pudo observar que empujaba una carreola, quedo bastante sorprendido al ver a dos bebes con ella-¡¡Mi familia!! ¡¡Ella tuvo que irse para tener a mis bebes!!-continúo con su fantasía y con eso se dio más cuerda de recuperar a su esposa, lo había logrado, su familia perfecta está a tan solo unos pasos, solo tenía que reclamarla ahora, por fin sería feliz, tal y como lo había dicho su madre.</p><p>Pero aún no podía mostrarse, no aún, ella podría pensar que está enojado con ella y no quiere hacerla sentirla vulnerable o alterarla enfrente de extraños, debia tratar sus cosas en privado y con ello mantenerla a salvo, segura con su hijos, haría lo que fuera ser el mejor padre y esposo por su familia.</p><p> </p><p>Waylon Park, manejaba hacia su casa con sus hijos, será dos horas de distancia, lo habia elegido por esa razón para poder actuar si llegará ser encontrado por sus enemigos y tener la oportunidad de poder planear su escape. La pequeña cabaña era de madera, bastante acogedora y el paisaje era lo mejor, lleno de hermosos pastizales, tan verdes y con muchas flores.</p><p>Al llegar, le dio comer a las criaturas, están listos para poder comer y seguir durmiendo, como normalmente harían los bebés-Leche tibia pera mis dos querubines, despacio Johnny o te dará un empacho cariño-les ayuda a sostener sus biberones para ayudarles a comer, primero termino de comer Johnny y solo vio que dio un pequeño eructo, para luego volver a dormir-Supongo que siempre haces lo que quieres, mi dulce diablillo-al terminar Daniel, los arropó para que no se enfermaran por el frío y beso la frente de cada con mucha ternura-Duerman bien, hoy fue un día muy agotador y supongo que mañana será igual-.</p><p>Terminó de dejarlos dormir para empezar hacerse algo de comer, esta bastante hambriento y muy cansado, bajo con lentitud hacia la cocina para prepararse un huevos con jamón. Con eso comió para porfin lavar sus trastos para poder recostarse un minuto en su cama y sin poder evitarlo su cansancio le exigía descansar, terminando por tomar una pequeña siesta para poder reponerse.</p><p> </p><p>En medio del silencio, una medolia bastante conocida y aterradora empezó por sonar en su casa, rápidamente se despertó muy aterrado, moviendo sus piernas lo más rápido que podía para ir a la recámara de sus hijos-¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO!!-repitio varias veces y al abrir la puerta confirmó sus peor pesadilla-¡¡¡NO PORFAVOR!!!-cayo de rodillas al confirmar lo que temía.</p><p>Eddie Gluskin está vivo, en su casa y con sus hijos en brazos, entonando es canción en el día que conoció-¡Darling por fin despertaste! No queria molestarte y quería poder estar un tiempo con mis pequeños niños-vio como su esposa se arrastraba muy asustada hacia el.</p><p>Waylon no pensó en el mismo, quería quitarles a sus hijos de sus manos-¡Ed...Eddie! Porfavor...no mis hijos, cualquier cosa menos mis hijos...te lo ruego-comenzo por llorar desconsolado pues realmente tenia miedo, sabia de lo que era capaz esté hombre, todas a esas personas que lastimó para hacerse una novia en el manicomio.</p><p>Gluskin al ver esa escena, en su mente llegó una imagen que parecía querer reprimir con todas sus fuerzas, pero al presenciar algo semejante era casi imposible no poder evitar recordar. Su madre también llora, intentando protegerlo de los golpes de su padre, esas imágenes causaron que empezara a recordar su terrible infancia y el horrible hombre que fue su padre, pero al oír el llanto de Waylon, le precupo más que en si mismo-Darling, yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte a ti o nuestros bebés...cariño, porfavor no llores-dejo a los pequeños de nuevo en su cuna para poder abrazar a su esposa.</p><p>Al estar entre sus brazos, no paraba de temblar de terror, había olvidado que ese hombre era más alto que él y quedó paralizado al sentir su tacto, ya que la última vez que estuvieron juntos el lo había obligado para acostarse con él-Ahh..ah...-no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, el miedo le impedía hablar.</p><p>Pasó su mano por su cabeza para acariciar con la intención de que ya no llorara mas-¿Que pasa darling? ¿Algo te molesta? ¡¿Alguien te molesta?! ¡Si es así dímelo y lo mataré ahora mismo!-no entendía su reacción, pensó que estaría feliz de que estuvieran por fin juntos-¡¿O acaso no estás feliz de verme?! ¡¿Eh p...?!-se enfureció al pensar a la idea de que su presencia no le era de su agrado, pero evitó decir su grosería favorita ya que sus hijos están presentes.</p><p>Pudo ver su enojó, busco valor para poder porfin decirle algo-¡No! ¡Estoy feliz de verte!-grito histérico de inmediato, mintiendo para que no perdiera el control y los matará-¡Es que mi alegría es tanta que no puedo contener mi llanto!-.</p><p>Su mueca entonces mostró una enorme sonrisa-Oh darling, disculpa no medi mi tono de voz...prometi cambiar, seré un hombre distinto por ti, yo te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, te lo aseguro, me alegra el lugar que encontraste para ser nuestro nido de amor...y traje cosas para ti-dejo de abrazarlo para ir por un pequeño maletín, abriendo y sacando un vestido blanco con puntos rojos-¡Es bonito! ¡Yo mismo lo confeccione para ti!-.</p><p>Waylon al verlo de espaldas, quería buscar una forma de escapar, pero por más que lo pensara, no había forma de que sus niños no salieran heridos. No había forma de escapar de el, ninguna.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARÁ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Agradezco su paciencia, estoy intentando terminar con mis finc's pendientes y pues la escuela me limita un poquito.</p><p>Actualizó cuando pueda.</p><p>Actualizó cuando pueda        </p><p> </p><p>¿Alguna duda?</p><p> </p><p>Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado sus comentarios y sugerencias, respetuosas son siempre bienvenidos, sin más bye bye :D.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3: "Los esposos."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Outlast fue desarrollado y publicado por Red Barrels Inc, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mias.</p><p>Gracias por darle una oportunidad y disculpen las faltas de ortografía sin mas que agregar disfruten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pobre doncel está temblado de miedo, trataba de analizar, ver algún escape. Pero todos sus planes se veía terrible mal ya que todos serían frustrados por el novio y si todo salía mal el no sería el único perjudicado. Sus hijos eran su todo, su razón de existir, si algo les llegara a pasar el se moriría o inclusive se suicidaria por fracasar como padre.</p><p>Escuchó como Gluskin comenzó por moverse, quedando enfrente suyo. No había duda de que era un varón bastante alto y fornido, el solo tenía que tomarlo por el cuello y quebrarlo por la mitad como si fuese un lápiz.</p><p> </p><p>Gluskin le extendió el vestido y le sonrió de manera dulce-¿Quieres probarlo?-pregunto entusiasmado, mostrandose impaciente y es que no veía que su querida esposa se moviera para nada.</p><p>Waylon a duras penas se movío y sin mas se cambió de inmediato, si enfrente de el. No quería dejarlo solo con sus bebés y les hiciera algo horrible solo porqué iba a cambiarse en otra habitación-¡Lis...listo!-grito exaltado y mostrando una sonrisa bastante tensa. Incluso le dio una pequeña vuelta para que viera como le quedaba en su cuerpo, al parecer le quedaba exacto, le sorprendía que Gluskin si quiera recordara su tamaño como para hacerle vestidos.</p><p>El novio miró cada detalle, no pudo evitar sentir exitacion, sin dudas su mujer se veía bastante atractiva e incluso parecía que se le insinuaba de manera sutil, pues se había cambiado frente a el-¡Oh darling! ¡Te ves tan maravillosa y hermosa...!Mi pequeña florecilla me imagino que también me extrañaste-avanzo hacia su querido y con sus brazos lo envolvió para formalizar un fuerte abrazo, al tenerlo cerca le beso su frente.</p><p>Al sentir sus labios sintió frio y quedo mas paralizado del miedo y es que nuevamente lo estaba tocando debajo del vestuario, tocaba de forma suave en su nalga, apretando y acariciandole-¡Ahh...! No enfrente de mis bebés, porfavor...-se atrevió a detenerlo pues tenía bastante terror como para si quiera pedirle un favor.</p><p>Sonrió con ternura y asintió, no era muy propio de su parte permitir hacerlo en la habitación de sus pequeños. Con eso en mente tomo a su hermosa Waylon entre brazos para llevárselo a otra habitación, dejando a sus hijos dormir en paz.</p><p> </p><p>Al llegar al cuarto bajo a su mujer de nuevo para continuar lo que estaban haciendo en la otra habitación, no se puede evitar y es que al verla con ese vestido se está poniendo muy duro-Eres tan hermosa...eh extrañado mucho tu piel ¿Y tu mi darling?-beso con cariño en su hombro, empezando a guiarlo a la cama. Acariciaba su cuerpo, mientras abrazaba hacia así y seguía besándolo por su cuello, dándole leves mordiscos.</p><p>Waylon no puso resistencia, simplemente no tenía la fuerza si quiera para detenerlo, mientras sus hijos estuvieran expuestos, no tenia valor de hacerlo enojar, no tenía nada de ventaja-C...claro yo también te eh extrañado-sinto nuevamente las manos ansiosas de Gluskin debajo de su vestido, sintiendo como le empuja para ir a la cama. Y su corazón no podía para de latir rápido al saber que nuevamente lo tomaría de nuevo, se dejo acomodar boca abajo, dejando expuesto su entrada a el y es que ahora solo sentía como le acomoda su falda para poder acomodarse encima. Y sin mas sintió como su entrada se expandio al tener el miembro adentro, fue tan brusco y se dejo entrar de golpe, realmente esta ansioso-Ahhh...-no pudo evitar sentir algo de exitacion y eso le hizo sentir asqueado con el mismo.</p><p>Glukin sentía la calidez de su Waylon-Eh uh...Darlin perdón, la meti toda sin medirme ¿Te duele?-se movio despacio disfrutando de la sensacion y se acercó de él para quedar sobre su cuello dándole besos para darle su cariño, acariciandolo, recomiendo su brazos con suavidad.</p><p>El doncel sentía como golpetea sus testiculos contra los Eddie y sus manos sujetaban su cuerpo para empujar mas fuerte-Ahhh...-sin opciones intento gozar las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, intentaba olvidar que quien lo esta penetrando es un psicótico mental. En esos momentos sólo quería ir a su lugar feliz, no pensar, solo quería que acabará lo más rápido posible para que en cuanto se durmiera el se escaparía de nuevo con sus hijos.</p><p>Comenzo a incrementar rapidamente el ritmo, observando como sus nalgas rebotaban entre su miembro, realmente era muy exitante verlas contonearse por su ritmo acelerado-¡¡Awww!! ¡¡¡UHHH!!!-la habitación se escuchaba los jadeos de ambos, sensaciones explotaron en un magnifico orgasmo por parte del varon que se sacudio al descargar su semen adentro de quien era su esposa.</p><p>Al terminar se enderezo a un lado de su castaña y comenzó por acariciar su cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello entre sus dedos, entonces lo envolvió entre sus brazos para empezar a besarlo y darle pequeños mimos-Te amo darling...solo vivo para hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo-pronuncio de lo mas feliz, todo lo que está pasando era como en sueño.</p><p>Tenía una mujer guapa, hijos y una casa, su familia, la familia que siempre quiso esta ahí por fin juntos y eso le parece muy irreal a la vez que alegré.</p><p>Waylon creyó que habían terminado, de la nada vio como Eddie fue hacia a bajo y comenzó a darle un oral. Sentia su lengua que delicadamente empezaba a recorrer desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro, sin tocarme con sus manos, introduciendolo en la boca. Abrio con perplejo sus parpados, nunca en su vida penso que Eddie se la chupara, el lo veía como una mujer-¡Eeeddie!¡Ahhh!-debido a la inmensa calentura que tenia, le permitió seguir haciéndolo y sentía que iba a estallar exitacion.</p><p>Sonrió seductor, su querida podía ser sucia cuando se lo proponía y empezando por cerrar sus párpados y con toda la delicadeza que pudo abrio mas la boca, moviendo su lengua suavemente. Lo recibió con gusto en su boca como si fuese un caramelo lo llena de su saliva, y la envolvía con su lengua con ganas de no dejarla ir nunca mas. Muy suavemente sin retirarla de su boca, empezó a subir, sintiéndola cada vez mas dura y su querida Waylon jadea de placer.</p><p>En un momento ella intentó apartarle de ahí diciéndole que ya no aguantaba mas, y sin mas forcejeo un poco para permanecer siguiendo, continuando hasta que sentío que su semilla se junto con su saliva de dentro de su boca-¡¡¡¡Awww!!!-.</p><p>El doncel se retorcía de placer, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas. Se sentía pésimo por sentí placer, aún así no tuvo muchas oportunidades de elegir, así que simplemente dejo que pasará, sin verlo repentinamente su esposo le había colocado unas esposas en su mano izquierda, encadenandolo al buro de la cama-¡¿Que haces?!-se extremecio del miedo y es que no espero que esta vez Gluskin no se lo dejaría tan fácil esta vez.</p><p>Gluskin simplemente sonrió a su esposa, no era tonto, la última vez que estuvo debajo de ella, escapó-Nada Darling, solo soy un hombre bastante precavido...lo hago por tu bien, no temas, soy el hombre de esta casa y tu mi mujer, yo proveere por esta familia y tu mantendrás nuestra casa perfecta e implacable...Si quieres ir al baño me avisas-se levantó para ir al baño, en un rato regresaría a dormir con su amada.</p><p>Rápido se levantó del pánico y lo mostraba gritando-¡¡¡Eddie no!!!-forcejeo para intentar quitárselos pero obviamente no funcionó, de hecho se lastimo un poco en su muñeca-¡No porfavor! ¡¡Mis bebés!!-comenzo a llorar ante el cruel destino que les deparaba junto al novio.</p><p> </p><p>Al regresar Eddie se coloco su pijama e incluso había confeccionado lecenria a su amada, ahora mismo a pesar de sus negativas, logro que se la pusiera. Gluskin beso su hombro con mucho amor, abrazándolo dejando que se acomode debajo de su regazo-Duerme bien Darling...mañana comienza nuestro primer día juntos en esta casa-.</p><p>Waylon tenía bien abiertos los ojos, quería escaparse pero las esposas están demasiado fuertes para romperse de un jalón. Esta muy tembloroso e igualmente sentía mucha fatiga, quería dormir y entonces se dejo vencer por el sueño. </p><p> </p><p>Paso la noche y con eso sintió como Eddie lo medio aplasta, se movío a un lado pero nuevamente este se acercó, así continúa hasta que Waylon cayó de la cama-¡Darling!-rapidamente vio como el varón se levantó abruptamente para ayudarle y rápidamente lo abrazo muy fuerte, incluso le saco un poco de aire-¿Estas bien...? Disculpa soy medio extraño para dormir, vamos mi amor, hoy tenemos que hacer preparativos para ti y nuestro hogar-.</p><p>Tan sólo al escuchar eso lo puso más nervioso, no sabia que clase de cosas iba hacer el novio.</p><p> </p><p>No tardó mucho su sorpresa, pues al parecer puso cadenas,  lo suficientemente largar para llegar a la cocina, a su dormito, el de los niños y el baño, también puso persianas muy gruesas a las ventanas. Realmente ya lo tenía planteado todo, realmente no le dejaría oportunidad de escaparse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARÁ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Una disculpa por la tardanza, se merecen el cielo por ser tan pacientes, estoy haciendo lo posible por escribir.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas finales:</p><p>Espero haberlo hecho bien y no ir demasiado rápido, es la primera vez que escribo de esta parejita. </p><p>🚫En ningún momento busco en embellecer o promover el abuso. Solo lo utilice para que la historia sea entretenida.🚫 </p><p>¿Alguna duda?</p><p>Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado sus comentarios y sugerencias, respetuosas son siempre bienvenidos, sin más bye bye :D.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>